


A Day on the Farm

by BillyShark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angela may be evil, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyShark/pseuds/BillyShark
Summary: A quiet family farm of Overwatch characters has an interesting friend who lives in the woods, and a doctor who is not as angelic as she seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An story I wrote a while ago, hope you enjoy!

An aged rooster crowed as the day dawned, waking up the farm from his favorite fence post. The sun was beginning to creep out from where it lay at night, casting the dim light across the land. Unfortunately, just enough that light stuck through the blinds to shine into bleary eyes.

“Bah, Rein, close those infernal blinds.” The grumpy old Egyptian was not in the mood to be awake. A giant hand enthusiastically went after the blinds, attempting to close them. “And good morning to you! What a wonderful day!” Ana only grunted and response, she could never fathom where all that enthusiasm came from.

As she padded down the hallway, she banged on the next door down. “Fareeha, breakfast is in 5, you better be up” and equally unhappy groan came from the room, prompting the senior Egyptian to move into the kitchen. To her surprise, a full meal was already laid out on the table. The burly German was also surprised, standing in the doorway behind her.

A rattle in the crash came from the pantry as a brown-haired woman zipped out carrying a package of flour. The short woman was about to put it on the counter when Ana and Rein spoke. “Lena!” The bag of flour hit the floor, bursting open. The Brit turned around on a dime, greeting the two of them in the doorway. “Hiya! Sorry bout’ the mess.” She said as she waved sheepishly.

Rein charged forward, gathering the woman up in his massive arms. “Ahh, Lena, it is good to see you again!” Ana only stared at the flour covered woman being bear-hugged. “Rein, please don't hurt our generous cook.” Disappointed, he put Lena back down on the floor. “Oof, thanks luv.” The brunette rubbed her sides as Rein practically falls into his chair at the table, ready to start eating.

As Ana move to sit down, a massive hand blocked her path. Following the arm to a food-stuffed face, she sighed as Rein pulled the chair out for her. “Habibti, you don't have to do that.” Swallowing, Rein bellowed a response. “Chivalry will not die as long as I live!” Lena giggled at the old married couple as she zipped around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess she had made.

Meanwhile, Fareeha had fallen asleep again, only this time she collapsed into an armchair in the living room next to the crackling fire. She awoke to small hands prodding her arms. “Mmm, I'm awake!” The brit giggled as the other young woman struggled to get up. “Easy luv, breakfast in the kitchen okay?”

Fareeha stumbled into the kitchen behind the Lena, earning a smug look from her mother. “Up late with that blonde doctor in town again dear?” Ana asked as she sipped on her coffee. The sleep-deprived Fareeha didn't respond as she sat down to eat, only blushing violently. 

After Lena had cleaned up the rest of her mess she joined the others at the table listening as Reinhart told one of his famous stories. This particular story was about a giant boar that terrorized the village and the supposed epic final battle. As the story finished up, they all cleaned up the kitchen and began to plan their day.

“Fareeha,” Ana began, getting her daughter's attention. “You look going to town and buy us some more nails and bacon” As Fareeha reaches for the cash her mother pulled the drawstring bag back. “No visiting the doctor today, yesterday you were gone for far too long,” Fareeha grumbled in discontent. “Yes, mother.” Rein held the door for his departing daughter as he discussed his jobs today. “I was thinking about chopping down that tree on the north side, what do you think my love?”

Ana nodded in agreement. “We could use some more firewood, could you check the fields on your way?” the giant German responded heartily. “Of course my love, I love the site of our crops almost as much as my hair!” 

Finally was just Lena and Ana left in the house, both pulling on their shoes. “Why did you stop over Lena, you don't usually come out here?” The Egyptian woman prodded. Leanna blushed and got quiet as she mumbled an answer. Ana smiled. “Please speak up dear.” The Brit took a deep breath and spoke up. “I wanted to see that French woman again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, so I thought I posted this a while ago. My bad. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The massive German man lumbered along the decrepit fenceline, lugging a large cart behind him. The old oak tree had stood for generations before Reinhardt but even it was not immune to the massive iron ax, so it to became firewood. Remembering his promise, he turned away from the fenceline and towards the seemingly endless fields of crops with the cart in tow.

In town, his daughter stepped into the town square that was crowded with vendors of every kind and customers to match. The sweet smells of pastries mixed with revolting smells of a large hamlet with no plumbing as the sea of people haggled over their wares. Readjusting her grip on the bag, she waded through the crowd aiming towards the blacksmiths. As she strode through the crowd she bumped into a familiar face, Mei, the doctors assistant that hailed from far to the east. 

“Oh, hi Fareeha. Here to see the doctor again?” Mei smiled innocently, thoroughly enjoying the light blush on the younger woman’s face. Smiling, Fareeha shook her head disappointedly. “Unfortunately not, I am here for nails and bacon only.” The smile on the assistant's face turned into a frown. “Sorry to bear bad news, but these are the last of the nails.” She held up the bag. “Angela might let you have them though, you will have to talk to her.”

Fareeha readily agreed, eager for an excuse to see the doctor again. They briefly stopped by a meat vendor to haggle over the price of bacon, reaching a settlement at length with only a few raised voices before leaving the market. She still thought the bacon looked too old to be worth that much.

Back on the farm, Ana was sitting on an old scarred stump that they used for splitting small logs, the ax lying up against the marred wood next to her. As she took a long drought from her water bottle, Lena’s last words before she disappeared into the forest bounced around in her head as the sun beat down on her. “She must be so lonely out there, yeah? I wonder if I can help her.” Smiling at the Brits positivity, the weathered woman readjusted her hat before hefting the ax once again to begin splitting some more firewood.

Deep in the woods, Lena hopped over a large tree trunk, releasing a small yelp when she slipped on some moss on the other side. Dusting the leaves and pine needles off herself she continued on, searching for the French woman. “Amélie! Where are you? I got ya some baguettes!” As the brown haired woman wandered around the forest she was completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her. 

Well above the incredibly annoying British woman sat Amélie Lacroix, high up in the canopy of the forest. “Mon Dieu, why must she make so much noise.” She grumbled under her breath. She had lost an arrow when the mink she was aiming at scampered off in fright after the Brits shouting. Readjusting her pack, she prepared to leave for a different part of the forest that wasn’t being disturbed. But then a familiar scent hit her nose. 

Lena sat down hard on an old rotting log, resting her aching legs. She was lost, no two ways about it, and on top of that she had no idea where Amélie was. “Oh Lena, you’ve really done it this time.” As she went to stand up there was a thudding sound and her bag wouldn’t budge off the log. “Wots going on here!” The brit shouted as she struggled to get the pack off of her shoulders. To her surprise, a quiet laugh came from above. “Foolish girl.”

It was getting towards midday when Reinhardt finally returned from his trip across their property, with more wood for chopping in the wagon behind him. “Hello?” the German man bellowed into the air as he dropped off the wagon. “Is there anyone here?” Suddenly something light slammed into his back, wrapping around him. “AAargg, my defenses are down!” The old man bellowed belatedly, faking distress. Ana chuckled as she held onto Reins back. “You're a terrible actor, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed or have any constructive criticism please comment below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about adding some more to each part of the story and making each entry longer, what do you guys think.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Mmmm, Luv?” Lena spoke timidly as she slowly swayed back and forth. “do’ya think you can let me down now? These ropes are murder.” She was currently hanging upside down from a tree branch and thoroughly bound in rope. The woman she had journeyed into the woods to find was currently rifling through her pack while scarfing down the fresh French bread that she had brought with her. 

Amélie barely glanced up at her, her mouth still filled to the brim with almost fresh baguettes. Instead of responding she gave the restrained Brit another nudge, making her sway back and forth as she cracked a mirthful smile at the poor Brits situation. Even more to her dismay, the contents of Lena’s backpack were strewn about on the ground nearby. “Non,” the huntress finally choked out, swallowing a large mouthfull. “I will be leaving and you will not be coming with.” 

Back in the farmhouse logs crackled as a warming fire blazed in the hearth, warming the cast iron pot above it. “Ana, my love.” The giant German man called out. “You simply must tell me how you make this soup, it is delicious!” On the other side of the kitchen, the Egyptian woman cackled in response. “Maybe if you weren’t so focused on eating it, habibti, you would know!” As she spoke she finished cutting up a large chunk of meat into many smaller pieces. 

“Now we add a little bit of venison and we have finished.” Ana scraped all of the meat into the pot, watching as the meat began to cook. “Do we have any more vegetables dear.” She asked. Reinhardt reluctantly set down the large ladle he was using to “test” the soup. “I will check the basement, I think there still may be some left from the last trip to the market.”

In the town, the farmer's daughter entered her favorite building, the town hall. While it was relatively grandiose compared to most of the building in the area, it wasn’t the incredible workmanship or rich tapestries that caught Fareeha’s eye. Rather it was the blonde doctor that some called a witch. (A problem that was not helped by that sexy costume she insisted on wearing in the late fall.)

“And don't go trying to fly with that wretched contraption of yours again, understand?” There was the angel herself, Angela Ziegler. She had just finished chewing out a young boy for trying to get airborne with a homemade glider. As the young boy scurried off again, the doctor saw Fareeha approaching. “Liebling, I’m surprised to see you here again so soon. After all, we went out just this last night.” 

The Egyptian woman looked around sheepishly, her words coming out in a jumble. “I need to get nails, and Mei got the last ones. She said to ask you for them.” Her blush was not helped by the melodic laugh that came from Angela, her cheeks getting hot as the doctor responded. “I will check the back and see if some are available for use.” 

As the angelic woman walked past her still awkward girlfriend she blew her a kiss, enjoying the look on Fareeha’s face. The back of the doctors “shop” was off limits to everyone else but Mei, and so it was a mystery to most who still lived. Inside small bits and bobs laid about on shelves, some bandages here a spare part there. “Now where did I put those nails?” The good doctor murmured as she shuffled past some decaying cadavers. “I could have.. ah, here they are.” 

Brushing aside a couple boxes of bolts and a jar with a giant green hand, her dainty hands separating a couple rusty nails from the rest. “I only asked for a couple, but Mei got us a whole box.” Shaking her head she brushed aside the temporary sheet that separates the back from the rest of her shop. “Here you go, meine schakal.”

The younger Egyptian was so flushed as left Angela’s place that she bumped into a strange man who seemed to be in a rush going the opposite way. “Oh, terribly sorry mate. I didn’t ya there.” He bent over to grab at a stack of papers that had fallen to the floor. “Have a nice day!” Fareeha answered mechanically, focusing instead on the strange unnatural smell that came from the man, and she swore that parts of his hair were on fire underneath his wide-brimmed hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed or have any constructive criticism please comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed or have any constructive criticism please comment below!


End file.
